


She´ll be in his bunk

by Rayneing



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: rayne_shippers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayneing/pseuds/Rayneing
Summary: Tension is comming up on Serenity. With a willing mercenary, an angry captain, a furious Simon and a cute and curious River things are about to go crazy.
Relationships: Jayne Cobb/River Tam, Kaylee Frye/Simon Tam, Malcolm Reynolds/Inara Serra
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. The feelings on his chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this work because I had no idea of how I was going to continue the story, so I decided to change it a bit, add a few chapters before chapter one. (Original chapter one is "A crazy night on board").
> 
> The story won´t make sense until the next two to four chapters will be released which will then continue with the story from "A crazy night on board" and after these chapters are written I start with the new ones.
> 
> (For short: Evrything after and including A crazy night on board won´t make sense in context with the other chapters before until the new storyline is finished because it will be directly leading to chapter "A crazy night on board".)

It was one of these strange days today, Jayne thought for himself entering the cargo bay. Something felt different and just not right but one couldn´t say what. It was that feeling in his gut that told him to run, to shoot or to punch someones face. Wearing his old “Blue Sun” T-shirt sewed together in a makeshift manner he aimed straight for his bench where he would press some weights after all the things that happened the last days.

He didn´t knew why but somehow it became his attitude to bench press his way trough the stress when he had nothing to do in difficult times since Shepherd past away. The last days especially, shit went down. 

First it was Mal who was worried about Rivers strange attempts to come near Jayne all the time, sometimes even armed. “I do not want to lose my big mercenary just because this gorram girl likes his knives so much.” he had said in a serious talk with him and told him to watch out, lock his bunk ´n stuff. Jayne wasn´t worried at all but the crazy girl really behaved abnormal towards him, not even to be described with crazy. 

Teasing Jayne and damaging his calm she kept walking ´round naked near him and appeared in his bunk when he wanted to sleep, tried to cuddle whenever it was possible and laid hands on him when she could. She was everywhere and even started watching him cleaning his guns, rubbing his back or laying down on his lap.

And there she was again, watching from the dark catwalk, the lights switched off, as Jayne did his training routine. Every tenth rep she clapped and the sound echoed in the empty hall of the bay. “What d´ya want crazy?” Jayne shouted while reracking his weights. “Watching you pump. It makes the nice sound, the iron plated rubbing against each other. You are fire Jayne.” she answered smiling. “Stop talkin´ in riddles, moonbrain, I ain´t got time for crazy shit like that.” 

Muttering to himself he did it again, 10 reps, watched her counting and moving her small lips while speaking calmly to herself. In a strange way he enjoyed it too, her watching him. Again he did ten and slightly grinned as he heard the sound of her clap as she starred down in pure amazement of him, smiling from face to face and playing with the waved strings of her black hair. Ten, again. Again and again. 

Suddenly the weight started feeling heavy. As Jayne let the iron barbell hit his chest it wouldn´t go up anymore. Thinking what is going on he called up for all the strength that was left in his body but he couldn´t move. “Is there anybody?” he loudly asked. And there was. Creeping from the catwalk down to the cargo bay faster than Jayne could have imagined River was there. “Someone else?” he asked desperately. 

Slowly she approached, her big dark eyes meeting his blue ones, her small, blank body tied up in a tight blue dress, the she wore on Miranda back that day and her hair moving while she walked. “Jayne” she whispered softly and put his legs between hers. “The men they called Jayne.” Everything silenced as she crawled up to his face and laid down on his chest. Jayne could not move a single finger. “S... Sto...Stop it, crazy!” he stuttered. 

Her face was only two centimeters apart and hair tickled on his. Her head laid to the side, her nose sank down and deep she starred into his eyes and straight into his soul. What might she be like? What kind of woman is she? Bet she´s tight as hell. And yeah she´s cute ´n stuff and looks fantastic naked but.. “Dirty thoughts for a hero, Jayne.” River whispered into his ear. “The flood is coming and it will clean you up, you´ll see.” Sliding down she pressed her lips onto Jaynes and suddenly he woke up. Colors filled a gray world, a deaf one started to hear and legless started to walk. With all the tastes of beauty her sweetness exploded on him as she kissed him.

It was the first time he kissed a girl on her mouth since he was young and back in Westminster Abbey, sneaking kisses at the club or at school, childish as he was back than.

How should I be able to control my thoughts after this, crazy. he thought regretful and a bit angry,  
suddenly realizing the pressure on his chest again which may or may not not only came from the barbell laying on it.


	2. The needs of fire and candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River and Jayne gonna do that gorram Job.

“We´re going to shoot em off in one minute.” Mal answered Zoe, his eyes aiming for the mercenaries ship. “The shuttle will land on their roof and then they get in. Kaylee, you coordinate their moves and guide them to the medical chamber, ok?” “Shiny, Captain.”

The shuttle was dark and only the red and green, mostly dimmed lights of the console were switched on so that no one would notice them. Jayne and River sat there, quietly, focused, until Jayne broke it. “You ready, crazy girl?” he asked as roughly as usual. Turning her head around and starring right into his eyes River answered. “A River mustn´t be afraid of the floods but a man maybe.” 

Gorram Girl always talkin´ in riddles. Confusing shit went through her brain and started to spread into his. Jayne didn´t like it. This moonbrain appeared in his head, went around, made him think dirty of lil girls like her, was crazy. “Aren´t able to speak normal, huh?” he growled “Maybe.” she answered and gave him that look. A look that clearly said “I know what´s going on inside your head”.. It was one of these particular times that Jayne wished someone else had been with him, no matter if Mal, Zoe, Kaylee or even the doc. “Now” Mal said through the intercom and off they went. 

Inside the mercenaries ship, a tiny battle cruiser, the lights were already switched off and the crew was asleep. “Follow the red line and then turn left when you see a blue one. Then head out for a while and you easily get to the doctors room.” Kaylee said. 

Sneaking through the hallway as quiet as possible River took Jaynes arm and linked arms with him. Annoying like a fly or some bug on his arm he tried to shake her off and pulled his arm away put she got him again and again anyway so that he had to stop resisting. Her soft skin was touching his, gave him chills all over and got his beat like a damn drum. Stop doing that to me, crazy. He said to himself. And River smiled, tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed his shoulder. “I love you.” she whispered so quiet that Jayne barely heard it.

Obviously there was no response he could gave her. So he just pretended that he didn´t heard it and told himself to think for somethin´ else, guns maybe, or whores. Perhaps a whore with a gun. Yeah that would be nice. A nice girl with a nice gun. Wait...

Arriving at the medical chamber Jayne broke the doors lock and opened the door. Stocks and stocks of stolen medicine and proteins, vitamins and even some very rare dopamine bottles, a booster for soldiers and athletes, layed down there, unguarded and free to get. River pulled Jayne to the side, switching off both of their mics. “I want you, Jayne.” she whispered in his ear, her head pressing against his chest. “I only want you.” 

Confused Jayne pushed her away. “Stop talkin´ nonsense, you crazy. I ain´t fucking lil girls.” “Ain´t a girl.” “Yes you are.” A woman is River and woman is thirsty, give her water, Jayne.” “Could ya please stop flapping those lips, we need to work.” Don´t think of her, idiot, he snarled at himself. “But I want ya. I´ll be a good wife to you. I´ll take care of your wounds, protect you... I´ll knit!”  
“Stop talkin´ shit or I swear I´ll stuff you into one of these boxes and bring you back to the ship in that.” “A man can swim with the flood but if he refuses, he´ll drown. Within two seconds I would have just taken your gun and shoot you in the leg.” 

“But I´d like to do something else, my hero.” River muttered and leaned towards Jaynes lips. “Not this time, crazy.” With a hard shoulder he pushed her backwards. Hard she fell onto the floor bod rolled her way straight back onto her feet. Her lip was slightly bleeding, a scratch nothing more but

Jayne had a clue what would happen now. 

With an unexpected hard kick she hit his face, an elbow, three punches into his gut and knee between his legs. Then her heel hit his face and down he went. The barrow would be definitely needed this time. Putting dopamine and medicine on it, she smiled and danced. Five minutes passed and then she woke up the sleeping mercenary. “Good morning, Jayne.” she kissed him, again! Confused Jayne came onto his feet. “Damn it, crazy girl. Stop that!” he growled at her again but River just started laughing. 

“You totally love it.” she laughed loudly. “I don´t love it, I hate it. Stop telling lies, crazy.” “Your face is all read Jayne, like a burning fire, waiting to light up a candle.” “Be quiet! If they catch us we´re dead.” Again she gave him that look. Jayne looked away, took the barrow and wielded it upstairs. 

“Who´s there” a voice suddenly asked from the darkness of the first hallway. A shadow emerged form the other side of the room while Jayne lifted their prey up to the second entry´s door. River hadn´t enough time to flee. With a hard kick she hit the approaching shadow into the face and with a loud noise he fell to the floor. Running through the second hallway they escaped. 

The shuttle was dark when they docked onto Serenity and the ship went off at full speed. “ We have what we want, Mal.” Jayne answered Mal through the intercom, then shut down the machines. “and we two need to talk about makin´ a man gorram sick and uncomfortable during his job, crazy!” 

“The fire burns for the candle. He wants to light her up, he needs to, desperately. But he does not want to admit.” her voice echoed in his skull. “Go out of my head!” “A candle wants to be lit up but the thinks fire it isn´t hot enough to do so. We both know what makes you uncomfortable, Jayne. You need some warmth to burn higher, someone to warm and heat you up. Only then you will give your heat to a candle.” she said inside him and left.


	3. A crazy night on board

„ Over here“ Jayne shouts, shooting at the mercenaries approaching. Firing with Verra the giant charges straight into the bullets so that Mal and River can escape with Zoe knocked out again. Bullets hitting in his lower legs and his calves, his shoulder and his arm, Jayne charges and fires again, killing dozens of people. By far outnumbered and shot Jayne hunts his enemies down, one by one. At the end the ten men left flee from him. Wounded and bleeding he arrives at the Serenity and enters the medical room. 

With all his body hurting form his wounds Jayne goes to bed, tired and happy, proud of his girl Verra, the only woman he had for a long time. Maybe that´s why I´m dreaming of this girlie all night and day. I´ll just need a woman for me to hunt down instead of men. 

In his dreams he only sees her all the time Every blink he does, she´s there and watches him on the day and even when he falls asleep this moonbrain appears in his dreams and spins her hair round´ her finger like an idiot, smiles with that strange smile and give him this awkward feeling with her crazy eyes. „ Your bunk must be cold without someone to warm you. How bout´ you sleep in mine tonight?“ she suggests, her big brown eyes starring into his blue ones. „ You crazy. I ain´t sleeping with ya!“ Jayne shouts back at her but smiling she just steps forwards and grabs his hand and pulls herself nearer to him, so near that he can hear her breathing. Hearing the pound of his heart,she strips off her dress and pushes him down onto the bed. Jayne wakes up. 

Damn! I have to stop thinking things like these … things. And so it would be better stop dreamin´ these gorram dreams of a shit pile. Turning and rolling from side to side to side, tryin´ to find a good position for sleep, Jayne grumbles and presses his hard problem between his legs. 

“ You wake?” a girls voice speaks form the dark, a soft shoulder pressing against his rips.

“ What ´re you doing here in my bunk?” he shouts, louder than even him expected., shocked of what he sees. Just dressed in a blank, white nightie, her little breast pointing out and her nipples hard form the cold in his bunk, River sits there, her big girly eyes staring at him, her hands laying on his leg.

“ I´m warming you.” she says and grins. “ Why ye think I´ve to be warmed, crazy girl?” Not believing what´s goin´ on, Jayne looks into the dark. “ Your hurt and it´s cold so you must be warmed, ye man-ape.” Without a doubt she hugs into his chest, like in the dreams and holds onto him. Shouldn´t have this naughty thaughts, he tells himself. Dreamin´ of what she look light even without that he gets harder and harder and even sweatier than in the heat of the desert sun as her hips carress his. God she makes me crazy!

"Let go, crazy" he mumbles, distancing himself from her. But again she robs nearer and nearer to him and pushes her soft skin into his rough. Won´t let go, crazy, huh?

Gently he tries to pushes her off again, useless, she just won´t let go. With all her force she holds him tight and lays her arms round´his bulky body. 

Her eyes sparkle and her black hair lays on her neck, looking up at him. “ I´ll be there till ye not looking so red anymore.” Cuddling and enjoying the heat of their bodies, River closes her eyes. “ And maybe even longer”

“ Ye can´t be in here, crazy. That´s my bunk and if Mal discovers you here, ye know what happens.” “ What happens?”

“Mals gonna throw me out through the airlock or your madlad Brother will “accidentally” cut mey throat during surgery, ye know” Her eyes open again and she smiles.

„Don´t care.“ Determined not let go she pushes her cheek and her shoulder against him. 

"Stop smiling like that, crazy!" he grumbs and lays an arm ´round her shoulder. "Can´t do that evry night."

"Because it is making you nervous." she whispers and her warm breath flows up to his face. "Stop telling lies, crazy girl. I´m not afraid of you or anyone else on this gorram ship." Jayne grumps. Well maybe I am but that ain´t something moonbrain Needs to know. "Yes you are. Your thinking about me without my underwear." she says and tips his forehead. "I heard it lound and clearly ever since the day we left Ariel. I thaught of you too, once or twice. All hard and sweaty, Spilling your warm seed inside me and makin´a crazy Woman out of this crazy Little Girl of yours." 

"Back off, crazy! I´m warning ye. Won´t do that to a little girl" Gosh what is that girl makin´ me, sayin´ no to a good sexin´. Hell, she must go. Her eyes are scanning my face. These gorram eyes! 

" I often watched Kaylee and Simon sexin´. I´ll know how to do it. First you pull off your.." "I know that too." he shouts, ,, Just won´t do it to a lil´, crazy moonbrain like ye. Understand?" "You´d do it if Simon and the captain weren´t there. When your alone, you thinkin´ and dreamin´ all naughty bout´ me. I know that.." "Stop reading my mind, crazy!" 

Sad she looks into his skyblue eyes, realising the first time how pure and free they are, nothing to see of all that hate while her big, dark eyes stare right into the deepest parts of his soul. "Please lemme stay." she mumbles and lays her forehead on his.

Sighing Jayne accepts that there is no chance she will let go of him, even if he tries to stop her. Cuddling back he again lays his big arms round´ her small back. Enjoying her warmth and sniffing the honey like smell of her hair, he feels his heart pounding faster and faster.. But no that cannot be. Not with this girly moonbrain at my side. Higher and higher Jaynes heart starts pounding, his body feeling warm and safe and just... good, better than a long time or maybe ever. That´ll to my death but anyway... At least I get to enjoy my last moments of life with someone I´m not absolutely hating. A few minutes later he falls asleep again, not to wake up until the next morning, moonbrain cuddling alongside with him, burrying her soft shoulder into his chest, her hips pressing against him.

The next morning, knocking on the door. Mal comes in. “ Jayne, Rivers missing. You´ve seen her? This morning her bunk was empty but everything was still there. Simon is already worried and the rest of my crew is in my way of mind, too nervous too. So have you seen this crazy girl?” At this moment Jayne was very happy that his blanket could cover Rivers entire body. 

Shivering he responded “ Well yes, I´ve seen her. I´ll brush my teeth and than I´m searching for her on the lower decks.” 

“ I thought you´ve seen her. Where´s she?” “ Wheres who?” River asked, throwing away the blanket. 

“Wo lei gè qù,Jayne? What is she doin´ inside your bunk, you fucking idiot?” shouting at him the captain looked not angry enough to punish him for this one time. Jayne sighed. 

“ We´ll talk about this later, Jayne. Now bring her to her brother and than we´ll have breakfast.” he said. Stamping on the floor as loud as possible, the captain went and so did Jayne but angry as the captain was, he did not tell the doc bout´ it. In that case Jayne or Simon already had been dead. 

The evening unlike the morning was warmer than hell could ever be and the sun on Persephone boiled them inside their ship like eggs but it was going more peaceful than ever. Without River and Jayne arguing all the time and with the new happiness on board with Simon and Kaylee and Inara and the Mal it was just calm and easy. They had good friends and booze and every gorram food a simple man could ask for. River and Kaylee sat aboard and were talking about mechanics and stuff while Mal, Zoe and Jayne were talking bout´ the best way to kill a man. 

“ If ya shoot em, there´s not a single chance they come back.” Jayne said, proud of his gun. “Sure but neither do they when you slice their throat.” Mal held up Jaynes knife and swung it around like a sword. “I´d thought you had enough for a while of sword fighting, Sir.” Zoe joked. Laughing the three filled up their glasses with new whiskey and continued. 

“Anyway Jayne, we haven´t talked about what was happening earlier this day.” With just one sentence things became more serious than Jayne liked. From happy to worried both faces dropped within one second.

“ What happened? Did he choked our medic or our mechanic or our captain?” Zoe giggled.  
“Ok, you had enough” Mal said “What I was talking about was that we found River in Jaynes bunk and not in her own.” 

In a single shot Jayne emptied his glas. “Yeah, yeah. That was quite... strange.” “What were you doing, Jayne? I told ya if you harm em once again I´ll throw you off the airlock” “Again?” Zoe asked, pretty much confused. 

“ I swear it, nothing happened between us. She appeared and said she would warm me and than...” “ C´mon say it, Jayne, say it.” Mals face looked as dark as on the day on Ariel. “..than we cuddled.” Jayne said loud and without a sign of shame on his face. 

“ Could you please explain me how and why she came to you. It was just a bit cold and not freezing or somethin´”  
“Ask the moonbrain why she did it. I´m not the one able to read minds.” 

“ Listen, Jayne” Mal said and looked straight into his eyes, a shadow covering most of his face “ I´ll only say this once.. If you do any harm to her, mental or physical or somethin´ like that, I´ll swear by all earth spinning, I´ll throw you off my ship and send you into empty space, you understand” “How could I do any harm to her, she´s the killer machine!” he growls, fear in his voice. “I know you could and but ye won´t.”

“ C´mon, Sir, you don´t find this a bit to hard? Their just messin´ around. What´s the problem?” Zoe said, suddenly clean and sober. “ The problem his I don´t want to have freakin´ bomb on my ship that could explode at any time where a insensible mercenary and a girl slash weapon form a relationship.” 

“Hey River, where ya goin´” Kaylee shouted from the other end of the room. “Well, I think this will be the last time this happens and if not I swear I´ll...” Without wasting any time River presses her lips against Jaynes and let their tongues caress each other. Warm and sweet her mouth feels and her wide eyes stare into his, shocked but happy. Oh dear god in heaven, I´m gonna be thrown of the airlock. Jayne pushes her of. 

“River!” Kaylee and Mal shout at the same time. “What ´re ya doing, you crazy girl” Mal screams at her. “I´m not crazy, captain. Since were a couple I can kiss my man whenever I want. And if we get married soon it shouldn´t bother you either. ” River says grins and then kisses him again. 

“ A couple?” Kaylee gasps “ I don´t get it. Since when?” “ Since now, Kaylee." Zoe smiles" Since now. Though we dont like the idea of this twisted relationship, dont´t think that there is anybody who can decide they´re not, not even big ol´ Jayne.” Zoe states and smiles, happy for the others to finally find love.

While kissing Rivers legs twitch and fully she sinks on her man, sitting on his laps, his big hands in her fluffy hair, her eyes closed and their moving lips united as once, tasting the sweet taste of each other. Grumping Jayne pulls her closer, hugs her and slows down, keeps it romantic and pure. Hard breathing she lets go of him moaning and sweating her eyes as wide as a landscape could never be. Never kissed a girl on her mouth before this moonbrain. Jayne thinks.Crazy...

Now there is nothing to fear ´bout anymore. Won´t come out of this without damage but at least I got a girl. A pretty girl though except I think shes not all here. But at least... mine.

“Good to know you think like that” Rivers voice echos in his skull. Then she pulls him near again. 

Suddenly a sound, a plate dropping onto the floor.. “Oh my god, River, Jayne? What in the name of god are ya doing?” Simon shouts angrily and stares at their twitched bodys.


	4. A long walk home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayne and River are having a heavy discussion about a decision which has to be taken, one that will change their relationship forever.

“Persephone” Zoe sighed. There were too many incidents that happened there and still an angry Badger waiting for them. There were the alliance hunting them and dangers everywhere. Though they needed to get new fuel and food and a little rest, as far as they could have it with both refugees with them. River sitting on Jaynes muscular shoulders, her eyes dilated and her skin kissed by red countenance of the sun, the teams fighters came out late, followed by a grumpy doctor and a worried companion, trying to cool him down. 

After getting their new resources and a new job the ship waited for them. During the walk home things were a lot more quiet than they used to be. Simon with his side hits over the day and his angry looks really started to damage Jaynes calm. “I´ll kill ya if you say that one more time!” Jayne had shouted on him, not fully aware how loud he was compared to the other men and women in the bar. Soon as they were kicked out Jayne took River aside and started walkin´ slower so that they could be alone. His heavy arm round her skinny shoulder and her heavy breathing with her drunk walk, leaning at his side, snugged into his shoulder, made him crazy. Her breath smelling from all the Sake she drank and her natural smell sweet as the days on a sunny Summer day at the River combined in the air and made him take a big sniff. Her hair tickled on his rough skin and her eyes pointed at his. As her hand slipped into his pocket Jayne stopped.

“You like makin´me feel uncomfortable, don´t ya?” he mumbles. “Uncomfortable? You? These impure thoughts are yours not mine. And hell there are a lot of em.” “Stop reading my mind, you crazy girl!” Jayne shouts, nervously looking around.

“Leaning backwards, you and I, tucked against a blank wall, our hips forming one, white, sticky juice flowing out of me and you hammering your..” “Stop it.” Shivering and ashamed of what she now knew form him Jayne steps away. “Can´t blame for the thoughts I have. Are just in there, doing there ting, me doing mine.” “I see.”

Coming nearer again she continues her thought “Do you think like that of Inara the same way” “Hell yeah. You remember that day when the counceler visited us? That was one shiny evening.” “And of Kaylee and Zoe? Your ever thought of takin´ them into your bunk and, you know, doing them?” “No way. Lil Kaylee is not even a woman yet and doc and her are, ya know, good with each other.” 

“I´ve watched all of you. Simon is shorter than Mal. But even he is not as big as you are.” “Yeah that is quite obvious. Evreyone on this gorram ship knows that.” “So you´re watching them too?” River gasps. “I knew it. Simon always picks on me for looking at them but it is just so shiny.” “Watching what?” “Watching them do companion work and stuff.” 

“No shit girl, that´s crazy, even for you. Watching others gettin´ pumped. No one does that because it is insane! I thought you were talkin´bout how large we are.” “I was talking bout your dicks.” “My god. Everybody tells me that I must go soft with you, that you are still so innocent but you´re a god damn spy-slut.” “Your spy-slut?” “No way, crazy girl. Take Mals or Simons if you want but mine just for woman.” 

“Ain´t crazy. Just lookin´ for a decent man.” “Then look somewhere else. I were never decent I will never be. Take Mal or Simon but leave me alone.” 

“But who could be more decent than the hero of Canton.” she says and takes deep breath.

“ Jayne” she laughed while she danced around walking. “The man they called Jayne!” “Not that song, crazy. Leave it where it should´ve stayed.” “He robbed from the rich and he gave to the poor. ”Gorram Mudders.” “...stood up to the man and he gave him what for.” she continued lowering and rising her voice. Even drunk her body moved damn accurate and never missed a spot. Neither sticks nor stones nor stairs could make her loose her balance. 

“So, am I gettin´ a hero tonight?” River asked, her pure eyes stretched wide. Tucking her lips she grabbed his arms and pulled him down to her level. I ain´t fuckin´ a little girl, not even a killer.” “Ain´t a girl. River´s a woman. See, I´ll prove it?” Lifting up her skirt, uncovering her crotch, she flashes her lower body in the blank light of street lamp. No skirt, no trousers, no panties, just her. Licking his lips Jaynes thoughts get impurer and impurer, his dick stiff and hard inside his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do n ot own anything from Firefly or Serenity.
> 
> Constructive comments welcome. 
> 
> Working on chapter three, keep flying.


	5. Letting the River flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River and Jayne are making an experience together, one that will be more important than any other before. It may even threaten the peace on board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are not interested in adult content, skip!

Entering the ship Jayne looks deep into Rivers eyes. “Ya sure you want it?” he asks, his pants tighter than they had ever been. “I´m a candle. Light me up. Candle is useless without fire. Jayne is fire.” she says grabbing his hand. “You told me that Jayne is a girls name. Why would ya fuck a girl, moonbrain?” “Jayne is a girls name. A girl knows how the River flows. Nobody else does.” “You´re crazy, girl.” “Crazy for you. So?” 

“It´s cold out here. Lets go in.” “You are warm enough for me. You´re fire Jayne.” She says biting his neck. With a big breath out Jaynes pants tighten even more. “Stop doing this, crazy.” “Don´t ya want a woman tonight?” she says innocent. “Yeah but not... not a.. eh...” “Then let me be yours, light me up, help me let the River flow and break that gorram dam.” 

“Sure, moonbrain. I´ll show you. But don´t ya dare tell Mal bout this.” “Happy woman don´t do, needy ones maybe.” she grins and follows him. “Trust me, I don´t leave woman needy. Hope you can handle my cock like you can handle a gun. Maybe it´s gonna be fun for me too. Follow me in now.” 

Shivering from the sudden change from cold to warm, River sits down near the heating in the cargo bay. “ The lights were off and the whole ship was asleep when they arrived. Teasing Jayne she took of her skirt and spread her legs, giving him a good look at her. “Smells like crotch” he mutters. “Your crotch?” “Mine” he says licking between her lips. “How does I taste? Tell me!” “You taste salty, moonbrain.”

Four one hour they continued. Kissing, licking, petting. “Think it´s time.” Jayne states. “Time for what?” “Time for you to experience what a real woman´s pleasure is.” “You mean to let the river flow?” “I´ll make the River cum.”

Smiling River sinks into Jaynes arms. His hands play with her hair, her deep black eyes meet his blue ones. Sneaky they get into his bunk, their hearts bouncing up and down. With a single grab Jayne rips Rivers blouse apart. Not a single thought passes in head, just joyful and dirty images of them, of him and her, the crazy girl and the big bad merc. River lays down on him, pushes his shirt up to his head lays down on his chest. 

Melting and shaking River presses her body against Jaynes. Her arms reach ´round his bulky body and grab his shoulders from behind. “Do it to me.” she whispers as she bites into his ear, sweating, her heart pounding so loud the whole ship must hear it. In the end it´s just him and I, nobody else, she thinks, just him. He´s mine. 

His tongue caressing hers and his hands playing with the strings of her hair, she lets their fingers entwine. Perfectly harmonizing, his size matches hers and his strong grip on her head slowly but inevitable makes her go wild. With a little smile on her lips she lets her tongue flip out. Licking from waist to chest, and over the face. “Stop that.” Jayne mumbles, confused but not disgusted, “I´ll show you how to do it, moonbrain. Wanted to do that since the day you came here.”

Harshly Jayne grabs her waist and pulls her near him, one finger slides down and sticks into her lower whole on the back. Trying not to moan she bites her lips, her eyes nearly closed. Slow but intense she moves in a wave motion on his lap, his face pressed against her chest, her small boobs covered with goosebumps, and her wet lower body feeling the intensity of a woman's pleasure. “Don´t stop.”she whispers. Her voice shivering, she leans towards him lays her legs round him. “Let the River flow” pulling down his pants his dick swings up, hitting her lower back. Rubbing against his big tip and his strong shaft she nearly cries. A glowing brighter than the stars could ever be in her eyes and her body feeling the blood running through Jaynes veins. Slowly she sits down on it, enjoying the whole way down, every inch getting inside her, the soft but intense feeling inside her crotch. There´s no going back from now on. She wants him. She needs him. Forever. 

Slowly sinking down on his cock she moans, louder than Jayne would like her to. But she doesn´t care. She wants him as bad as he wants her, maybe even more. Her lower lips spread wide she sinks on him and waves of lust and pleasure hitting her as the River starts flowing. In and out he pulls it, slow and controlled, keeping the heat for later. “Enjoy your time moonbrain”, he says as he pins her on her back. His big arms holding his weight his lower body slides inside her. Like the explosions of one hundred red suns she feels the warmth burning in her, everywhere. Crying tears of joy she lays down, Jayne holding her tight and pressing his massive body against her. Unable to move Jayne grabs her tits and kisses her neck, sucks on it, and wents ahead. Kissing his way down to her chest. “Make me crazier, make me a mess.” she thinks, maybe a bit too loud. “Give it to me. All of it!” Moaning in approval she goes crazy, even more than she had ever been and starts moving against him, making him reach even deeper. His face red and lustful he grabs her waist pulls her up, one by one, face to face, dumping inside her. With her mouth open and her tongue hanging out she sits there, her hair all messy and Jayne working on her cunt. On the edge of collapse. Her whole body stiff. Jayne thrusts in her again, deep, hard, grabbing her shoulder and sucking on her neck. The dam breaks and the flood comes. With a loud moan she cums, the first time tonight, not the last one though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m sorry that this chapter contains less story than others but I promise that it´ll be important for chapter four and ive and also for some others. 
> 
> Working on chapter four, comming soon.
> 
> Keep flying!


	6. The Start for the storms to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon gets to know the truth about River and Jayne and the crew gets a new job, maybe the most profitable of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY, Rayneing here. I just changed tenses since fuck it I simply do not want to write in present anymore. Maybe I change the chapters 1-3 to present maybe not.

It was 8 o´clock, time for breakfast when Jayne n´ River came out of his bunk. Sneaky they had dressed themselves and with messy hair went out. “Good morning, fellow pillow talkers. Breakfast is ready so go get ya ass´ to the kitchen before Zoe eats everything alone.” Mal said walking by. The man dressed in his brown coat as usually had no idea of what went by last night. Obviously. He would have thrown out of the airlock already if he knew. Or would he? Jayne wasn´t certain bout that since the cap already accepted them as a couple or somethin´ they were. Was hard to describe.

But anyway, there was this strange feeling that haunted Jayne. He didn't knew what it was but it was there, made him uncomfortable. River walking much faster than him, she was already away when he began to move though her legs were so much smaller than his. 

In the kitchen Zoe already had cleaned up her fourth plate and reached out for her second while River made breakfast for him. “ Shiny! At least some good fookin´ food. If I´d seen one more of those protein things I´d puke across the table like a gorram fountain.” With a big spoon he started grabbing the food. Eggs and fresh fruits they had now after they sold Lassiter. Though they had many problems considering the ships engines especially the air system. Filters and stuff needed to be replace and by god that wasn´t an easy task. Costs were high after the Miranda-affair, good smugglers and sellers were hard to find and with River they couldn´t visit common places, not even when leaving her on the ship.

“Thanks Jayne. I´ve been workin´ on it since sunrise and I think it´s very good.” With a big smile on her lips Kaylee sat down next to an empty place. Yet Jayne knew people were missing. Doc and Inara weren´t at their common seats but Inara was on one of her business trips, leaving a question where Simon went. “Wheres that Shǎguā yīshēng? Still in a huff or just too stupid to find the way?” 

“I saw him getting into a bunk again this morning. Must have been all night, sitting outside and thinking. I worry bout him, captain. He is way too tense and his mood is heavier than an alliance cruiser. He needs our help.” “What shall I do, lil´ Kaylee? Cut a smile into his face? I cannot change his mood. He is a grown man and needs to handle it himself.” 

“You could talk to him.” “And say what? “Don´t worry, it´ll be over soon.” I won´t lie to him. He is angry ´cause Jayne kisses his little sister and … keeps licking her neck in public! Stop that, Jayne, we´re eating here!” Mal said hitting Jaynes arm. “Oh I´m eatin´too captain, ya know. Later I´ll have a little desert maybe, know what I mean?” Head shaking Mal turns to Kalyee.

“ And if you see that -this- ends soon, you haven´t been paying attention.” “Anyway we gotta meet badger later and while we have a little talk with these head wearin´ Húndàn you guys get us new stuff. Zoe you gotta get new fuel and new food. Kaylee gonna get us new parts for Serenity and Doc will get what he needs to patch up our teams muscle.” (Jayne and River).”

“Do you really think that this is a good idea, Sir? Taking Jayne and River as a diplomatic duo and leaving Zoe for fuel, munition and things?” “I get what you mean Kaylle but River and Jayne are our teams muscle and I cannot risk to lose anyone of them because they are impolite to the wrong people. When they´re with me I can keep track of em.” “And I get to enjoy a moonbrains temps.” “Oh you gotta, moony.” 

Late they arrived at the point of the new job offer, three guys waiting for them and an smiling Badger among them. “Captain Reynolds!” Badger smiled, spinning his head round his finger. “Come with me.” pointing at his house. “Am I allowed to say no?” Mal asked, his smile speaking of sarcasm and arrogance. “No.”. “ Ok. Jayne, River you come with me. The rest of you will go and get our new resources.” 

Inside the thieves cave it the light was dimmed and dust filled the air. Masked guys with rifles and guns were guarding the entrances and exits. Badger with his black melon hat sat down on a fluffy red chair in the middle and pointed at two wooden ones. “I weren´t expecting three of you, me bad.”  
“No problem. Give us the job and we´ll leave.” Mal said. “Give us a shiny one and some candles to light up since our captain is fire without his.” Smiling River grabbed Jaynes arm. “Already found my wild burning red fire flame.” 

“Nice girl you have there, big boy. Black hair, stretchy, good catch. Anyway this is not a common job like you might know him. This one´s a special.” Badger clapped “ The job is as hard as you could possibly imagine but it can be done with planning and perfection and a bit of brain if you have to offer something like that. And well paid it is, oh yeah. When you can do it.” 

“We always can. How much?” It was roughly 1 month ago when they sold the lassiter and since then they hadn´t had a single job. Repairing the ship and food cost them a lot so they barely had money when they arrived at Persephone again. “2 Million for each of us, Captain.”

“2 million!” Jayne shouted “ You think we trust ya after you hurt our feelings, not paying us.” “He´s got a point. 2 million is too much to trust you. Why don´t you do it alone?” Scratching his kin Mal reached out for the food on the table, cookies and stuff, some grapes too, probably poisoned. “I cannot risk to get caught with it this time. Death and worse is waiting when you get caught. This is the target.” Reaching out for a large piece of paper, Badger smiles and hand it over. Shock!

Back on Serenity the crew splits up and Jayne and River get to rearrange the crews stockings. “You thing you´ll be able to do it, moonbrain?” Jayne asks, trying to sound as impolite as usual. “Can you?” “That is my fucking Job, girlie. There´s nothing in the ´verse I could do better.” “What about moonbeing?” “I´m a moon?” With big eyes Jayne stared at her. Could this crazy girl stop speakin´ in gorram riddles. I ain´t a damn philosopher. “Freeing the floods, letting the water flow, like it was on Earth-that-was. The moon was controlling the sea and all the oceans.” she said, putting food from the cargo bay to the storage. “Moons controlling water. Crazy girl!” he grabs her from behind.

“What are ya doing here?” Simons voice suddenly shouts from the catwalk. With quick steps he runs down the stairs and stands next to them. “Just workin´, doc. Ya know, moving some boxes, talking. Common stuff.” “Doesn´t looks like working, more like abusing a girls purity” “I ain´t a girl!” River shouted. “What are ya, kind of working... workers... police ore somethin´” “Yeah, for sure.” 

“You´re not gonna go that mission, mei mei. It´s to dangerous even for you. Especially with him as your partner.” “He´s not a quencher anymore, he´s a fire! My fire!” “You remember when he tried to sell us to the Feds, don´t ya mei mei?” “Yeah, sorry for that doc but that is like one year ago. Before I got to meet your beautiful sister.” Kissing her neck softly he grabbing her hands, Jayne leaned forwards. “Could ya stop doing this while I´m here? Or in general?!” Simon shouted. 

“Why that? Just ´cause you don´t wanted her crotch when she offered it doesn´t mean other men must be stupid too.” Shocked Simons stared into his eyes. 

“What? Her cro... what!?” Fury flaming up in Simons eyes, angry filling his entire body, his muscles stiff as metal plank, he gets up. “She offered you what?” His eyes small, not widened, his big forehead full of small pearls of sweat, his hair messy from sleep, fury in his fists, he stares at him, laying his head into his neck, their chests nearly touching. Simon was angry for real this time. And Jayne realized what he had said.

“But he did, Simon. He lit me up. Was dark, was sad, was insecure but now I am a woman. He made me one. I am candle glowing, a happy flame glowing in the dark, dancing in the wind.” “He made you what?” Faster than Jayne could react Simons fist hit his stomach. Flinching he held his stomach. Next hit.

Fury overcame Simon. Rains of fists dropped onto Jaynes face and threw him onto the floor. “Damn you, you puky wimp. Mal would have better hit ya with some bullets back in the Miranda days.” Getting up his bulky body swung round, a hammer fist crunching the doctors temple with his metal clock, leaving a deep wound. Knock out with one hit. “Fuck it. Why shouldn´t we just kill him?” he said grabbing for his knife.

“Enough Jayne!” Mal shouted pointing his revolver at him. “ No killing on my ship anymore! Haven´t we lost enough crew members in the past year?” “But he had started hittin´me, I swear as I stand here. He...” “I know. Still no reason to kill him. Now bring this crazy girl to her bunk or yours I don´t care. But away!” 

Wiping away Rivers tears Jayne layed an arm around her shoulder. “ I´m sorry, little crazy but I had to do .. you know I” “A girl knows. The salty rain comes because of Simon not because of Jayne. Because Simon does not understand her. He don´t want to protect her. He wants to hurt her love. There was just fury inside him, no thoughts. He wasn´t angry, he was murderous. There was no love, just hate. Like Reaver.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter I am more than pretty happy with. 
> 
> Working on chapter five, keep flying.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything of Firefly or Serenity. 
> 
> This is my first fanfic so I´d like you to leave constructiv and helpful Feedback and if you like it, leave kudos. 
> 
> P.S.: I´m not a native speaker, so there could be some mistakes even though I tried to correct most of them.


End file.
